1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection unit, and more particularly, to a connection unit with rotatable member which does not shift during rotating when the fluorescent tube is connected to the connection unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional connection unit 100 for fluorescent tubes is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and generally includes a rotatable member 101 which includes an opening 102 so that the terminals 201 of the fluorescent tube 200 is inserted into the connection unit 100 via the opening 102. The fluorescent tube 200 is then rotated an angle and positioned. However, when rotating the rotatable member 101, the rotatable member 101 shifts. This is because the rotatable member 101 is engaged with the connection unit 100 by its protrusion 103 at the lower end thereof so that when the fluorescent tube 200 rotates, the rotatable member 101 tends to shift and the terminals 201 may not well be in contact with the conduct plates 104 in the connection unit 100, so that the fluorescent tube 200 cannot function as expected.
The present invention intends to provide a connection unit for connecting the fluorescent tube and the rotatable member is well positioned and does not shift.